


Side 1: Disrespected

by Sharcade



Series: Safewords [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood, Consent Issues, Crying, Fetish, Humiliation, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Ignored Safeword, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Shot, Pain, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Safewords, Verbal Humiliation, revoked consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharcade/pseuds/Sharcade
Summary: Connor didn't want this.





	Side 1: Disrespected

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of a two fic series in which Connor uses safewords. In this story, Connor's safeword is disrespected. Please be aware of this going into the story.

Connor jolted as he was slammed down against the table of the interrogation room, RK900 wasting no time in yanking Connor's pants off. Everything had happened to quickly, far too quickly for Connor's usual liking, but RK900 had been adamant and persuasive. In a way, Connor saw it as his own fault, he had been a little too lenient in admitting that he had never actually used any of his sexual functions before. RK900 had been floored by that revelation, confessing that he was fairly experienced when it came to most forms of sexual deviance. Connor hadn't bothered to ask  _why_.

It was Hank who had been cautious, telling Connor to stay away from the new android, drilling it into his head that nothing good could come of letting RK900 play with him like that. RK900 had disagreed, promising Connor that it would be a moment of teaching, that he would show Connor the ropes - both metaphorically and literally - of everything to do with fetishes and BDSM. Connor couldn't help but wonder if CyberLife had programmed RK900 with that knowledge or if he had picked it up on his own, but he also wondered if that mattered much anyway.

He had been the one to approach RK900, waiting until Hank had slipped away to get some work done before hurrying to the android's desk. In all honesty, Connor had very little interest in sex. He had never had much interest in anything sexual at all really, it actually made him fairly uncomfortable. What he  _did_ take interest in was  _learning._ Anything that he could learn, he wanted to learn it. Anything that RK900 could teach him,  _he wanted to learn it._ Deviancy had come with so much freedom, so much room to explore, and he wanted to explore every inch of it.

RK900 had been more than willing, eager even, first telling Connor that they needed to go somewhere private. Connor had been a little reluctant; he was going into this blind and was slightly concerned about potentially being injured or damaged. He wanted somebody to know where he was if something went wrong, he wanted somebody to know where he was if he were to get hurt. RK900 had been as reassuring as ever, calmly informing him that he would be perfectly fine and that RK900 would get help if help was needed. Connor had chosen to trust him.

RK900 had taken him into the interrogation room, blacking out the small window that would give anybody a view of what was going on. He had left Connor alone for a moment, leaving to lock the observation room door for extra security before returning to the scene of what was about to be Connor's first time. Connor was nervous, that went without saying. He was nervous that he wouldn't like this, he was nervous that it would hurt, he was nervous that Hank would find out. He was nervous that he felt so exposed right now.

"Wait," he started, RK900 pausing in the motion of belting Connor's wrists to the table and raising an eyebrow. "I have a question."

"Ask as many questions as you need to."

"If I want to stop at any point, can I?"

"Theoretically, yes." RK900 explained, tightening Connor's own belt firmly around the android's wrists. "You'll use what's known as a safeword."

"A safeword?"

"A safeword is used to indicate that a party would like to cease participation. If you use the safeword, it means you want to stop. Do you have a word in mind?"

"Can't I just say  _stop?"_ Connor inquired, furrowing his brow slightly. 

"I'm afraid not," RK900 mused as he tossed Connor's pants aside, firmly cuffing Connor's ankles to the legs of the table. "Many people beg for their partner to stop involuntarily, it doesn't always necessarily mean what it's meant to."

"I didn't come prepared with a word."

"That's not unusual. If you want me to stop at any time, say  _Jericho._ "

"Particular word choice."

"Not something you would yell in the throes of sexual pleasure." RK900 commented, eyeing Connor.

Connor's hips already hurt and they hadn't even started yet. He had to admit, this position was less than comfortable, his legs cramping up slightly from how far they were spread with him lying flat on the table. He wasn't used to this, he wasn't used to willingly giving up his safety, willingly giving up his freedom. Something about it just didn't feel right, placing all of his trust in RK900's hands. RK900 wasn't like him, RK900 wasn't built to be like him.

While Connor had fully flourished into his new lifestyle, RK900 hadn't quite found that yet. Connor had often caught himself staring, just wondering when RK900 would wake up, when RK900 would look beyond what had been laid out in front of him. He shook his head free of the thoughts, that wasn't important right now. He had to pay attention, RK900 was trying to teach him.

"It's important that you learn," RK900 mused, running his fingers up Connor's sides. "A CyberLife android of your status is expected to know about anything a human may ask from you."

"I'm not a tool for human use." Connor stated firmly, eyeing RK900. "I'm learning this for my own benefit."

"And what benefit might that be? Is there somebody you're trying to impress?"

"I don't seek out relationships of that sort."

"Then maybe you're more of a machine than you imagined."

Connor didn't like that.

"This position isn't very comfortable," he mumbled, changing the subject. "Do people really enjoy this?"

"Oh, thoroughly." RK900 assured, unzipping his pants. "You'll learn to."

"And I can stop at any time?"

"You can stop at any time." RK900 assured, pulling his cock free as he ran a hand up Connor's hips, digging his nails in slightly, the android under him wincing. "But expect some of these sensations to be new and intimidating at first."

"I trust you."

"I'd hope so."

RK900 ran his fingers back down Connor's body, tracing a finger around Connor's entrance before plunging it inside. Connor tensed suddenly, he had never had anything inside him like this before and he wasn't sure he liked it as much as he was promised he would. It felt foreign, it felt uncomfortable and for a moment he dreaded that he may not like any of this so much at all.

"You need to relax."

"It hurts-"

"It'll hurt more if you don't relax your muscles. This is only one finger."

"Does it have to be dry-?"

"It's faster that way."

" _But it hurts._ "

"The pain will subside."

Connor took a deep breath, closing his eyes and doing his best to relax. It was hard, he was tense and uncomfortable and nervous, his body didn't want to relax. It  _hurt._ The word pulsed at the back of his head,  _Jericho_. It was too soon, he couldn't use his safeword now, they had barely even gotten started. He wanted to learn, truly, he did. He couldn't let a little pain get in the way of that, he had to trust RK900. He let his breath out shakily, furrowing his brow as RK900's finger began pumping in and out of him.

"I'm going to add a second finger." RK900 explained simply, carefully sliding another finger into Connor. "It's preparatory for full penetration later on."

Connor nodded quickly, his breath hitching slightly with the added digit. He felt RK900's fingers curl and move inside of him, pressing against his walls and scissoring slightly as RK900 attempted to loosen him up. Connor was beginning to relax, the motions were becoming easier to handle as RK900 continued. He wasn't comfortable by any means, but it was tolerable. Two fingers was strange, it was painful, he just wanted it to stop stinging so badly. Everything was too dry.

"I'm going to add a third finger."

"A third?" Connor breathed, involuntarily pulling on his wrist bindings. "D-Don't add a third, it's too dry for a third."

"You need to be properly stretched out."

" _Then make it less dry._ "

"You'll be alright. Relax."

"I'm not going to be able to relax if you add a third- A-Ah-!"

Connor yelped abruptly, wincing as RK900 pumped a third finger into him, picking up speed. His skin was being stretched and rubbed and it  _burned_ , it burned in a way that made him want to  _stop._ He hesitated - again, they had barely gotten started and it would be wrong to stop now. He still didn't know anything, all he knew was that three fingers was painful when he was dry like this and his hips were hurting and he had given up on the idea that any of this might actually be pleasurable. He kept his word in the back of mind, just in case, just in case this didn't go well and just in case he needed it.

"Get ready."

"Ready for what?" Connor asked hesitantly, glancing up at RK900.

The android's form towered over him effortlessly when he was  _standing,_ but strapped down on the table like he was now, RK900 was so intimidating it was almost scary. His eyes were cold and calculating as they pierced Connor's, seemingly trying to read how far the android was willing to go in this. Connor didn't know how far he was willing to go, he didn't even know how far they already had gone. He just wanted to learn. Suddenly, a white hot pain shot through him, a sharp gasp leaving Connor as RK900 thrust his cock into the smaller android.

It was like somebody had rammed a hot poker against his insides, it burned so badly that he thought his systems might fail. Suddenly, he wasn't dry anymore, thirium becoming a stable lubricant as his skin tore. He winced harshly, yanking hard at his restraints as he desperately tried to find some sense of comfort in this. His breaths were coming shaky, pain radiating through his body as RK900 picked up speed and force. RK900 reached up to stifle a moan, his LED flickering yellow as he fucked Connor into the table. It was too hard, it was too fast, everything was too  _much_ and Connor could feel panic bubbling inside him as his stress levels steadily climbed. He didn't like this, he didn't want this, it hurt,  _it hurt, it hurt, it hurt, it hurt, it hurt, it hurt, it hurt, it hurt._

_He wanted it to stop._

"J-Jericho!" Connor gasped out, arching his back as pain ravaged his body. "Jericho, Jericho!"

He closed his eyes tightly, tears building as he willed everything to stop. Except that it  _didn't_ stop, and RK900's cock was still practically ripping him apart and it was painful and it was burning and  _it wasn't stopping why wasn't it stopping._  

"Jericho!" he repeated, RK900's nails only digging further into his aching hips. "That was the safeword!"

"Sometimes, safewords go ignored."

Connor felt sick, he felt shaky, RK900 ravaging his body carelessly as blood dripped from his inner thighs and pooled on the table. It was too much,  _it hurt too much_ , it was all too intense and  _he needed out._  Connor choked out an involuntary sob as he desperately yanked at his restraints, trying his best to find any way out of this, he needed a way out of this,  _he needed out of this._

"Hank!" he cried out in desperation, praying that somehow the room had just magically lost its soundproof qualities. "Help!"

Connor startled as a hand was clamped over his mouth, his eyes wide as RK900's own stern eyes bored into them. Connor froze up, momentarily iced over by the expression RK900 was giving him. It was intimidating, it was RK900's way of telling him to  _shut the hell up._ Slowly, RK900 moved his hand away, a few shaky breaths leaving Connor's lips as RK900 resumed thrusting into him. Connor was quiet, desperately blinking back tears as he tried to retain some form of dignity in the situation. This wasn't what he wanted, not anymore, this wasn't what he had asked RK900 for. He didn't want to know how this felt.

A chill ran through Connor as RK900 moaned loudly, climaxing inside of Connor before pulling out with a resounding gasp of relief. Connor didn't speak, lying silently in his own sweat and blood as his hands trembled. He wanted Hank. He just wanted Hank. RK900 quietly zipped his pants, walking around to the head of the table and releasing Connor's sore wrists from their hold. Connor wanted to fight, he wanted to scream and hit RK900 square in the face and run, but he didn't. He laid there, numb and tired and  _aching_. He didn't have the strength for anything else.

Connor stared emptily up at the ceiling, his eyes burning with tears that he blinked away the best he could. Gently, he rubbed his wrists, running his fingers carefully over the little indents left behind by the notches on his belt. A breath caught in his throat, the pain and stress flooding over him as he suddenly found himself unable to lie quietly anymore. He choked out a quiet sob.

"I accomplished my mission, Connor." RK900 muttered dryly as he unbuckled Connor's ankles. "I taught you what I knew. That's what you asked of me and that's what I did."

" _I-I asked you to stop._ "

"It wasn't my mission to stop."

Connor sat up, a flare of pain shooting through him as his own blood and RK900's semen began to pool under him. Sitting  _burned_ , he wanted to lie back down, he wanted to collapse into Hank's arms and just  _go home._

"I trust you'll get yourself cleaned up accordingly." RK900 stated simply, not sparing Connor another glance as he left the room.

That was when Connor finally allowed himself to cry.

* * *

"Connor?"

Connor didn't answer, his fingers frantically typing on his terminal.

"Connor, the hell's up with you? Answer me."

Connor's typing sped up slightly.

"Kid." Hank snapped abruptly, placing a hand on Connor's arm.

Connor flinched.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Lieutenant."

"You're pale as a fuckin' ghost, Connor." Hank muttered, raising an eyebrow. "You wanna tell me what happened?"

_Yes._

"I don't."

Hank furrowed his brow, eyeing Connor as he looked for some type of way into the android's head. Connor had been a little distracted this morning, but nothing like this. Hank had gone to file some papers, and when he had returned, Connor was gone. He had been gone for a surprising amount of time, and then RK900 had gone back to his desk. Hank had only noticed because of the way Gavin instantly made the choice to bitch about it, much to his own annoyance. A few minutes later, Connor had returned.  _Oh._

"Did you let RK900 teach you all that-"

" _Yes._ " Connor interrupted abruptly, his shaky hands halting on the keyboard as Hank blinked in surprise. "Yes, I did, and I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Hank fell quiet, eyeing the android. Connor's eyes wouldn't meet his own, staring at his terminal as the android's hands trembled against the keyboard. Something was definitely wrong, Connor didn't look well, he almost looked in pain if Hank was being honest. He looked like he had been crying.

"You wanna go home?" Hank offered quietly, gently stroking Connor's arm with his thumb. "I think I'm done working for the day."

"...P-Please."

"Alright kid, we're going. Don't worry about it."

 


End file.
